Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to communication, and in particular to orthogonal frequency division multiplexed (OFDM) communication.
Description of the Related Art
Communications systems attempt to provide communications over a communication channel that may be subject to varying amounts of various types of noise. For example, noise may exist at various frequencies or over various frequency ranges. As another example, noise may exist at various times or over various time periods. Noise at various times or over various time periods may occur with a relatively fixed relationship to temporally cyclical phenomena, such as cycles of an alternating current (AC) power line.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.